The subject apparatus is directed to items that are used to help educate young children, particularly pre-school children, in learning activities. Many of these educational items are adapted and structured to permit young children to use their hands in combined play and work activities.
One such apparatus used in the educational development of young children is the sand and water table that features a tub-like member in which water and sand are placed to allow children to manipulate and work with the dampened sand. Usually, these tub-like members are supported on an upright table with the open tub being on the upper portion of the table so that the depressed area of the tub-like member is accessible for use while the child stands or is seated. These sand and water tables vary in size, structure, shape and design. However, one of the common problems encountered with the usage of such tables is that they are not structured to help alleviate the problem of sand and water falling up and over the side edges of the table when used by the young children. This particular problem is addressed by this invention, as seen in the following objects.
Yet another problem that prevails with existing water table structures is that the upper portions of such tables are generally not structured to receive a conforming lid that effectively covers, secures, and seals the table when the table is not being used. Most existing water and sand tables are not structured so as to effectively be covered with a corresponding lid member that seals the tub portion holding the water and sand. The subject invention is further structured so as to provide a table top edge that is adapted to receive conformingly a lid member that properly seals the tub contents.
The objects set forth below reflect these aspects.